Report 1357
Report #1357 Skillset: Skill: Manifestations Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Jun 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: There are 16 manifestations of the dreaming (12 Astral, 1 on each Elemental, and 1 in each Ethereal section). However, they all have a very exact reset rate-- and a long one, at that. It is slightly over 24 hours. This means that one individual can monopolize all manifestations simply by killing them one day and then just reharvesting them at the exact same time (plus a few minutes) every day. In addition, the sand materializes -inside- the corpse, meaning that pre-gathering is the only way to harvest it. The aim of this report is to randomize things, reducing a monopoly and making things more interesting-- and competitive-- from a gathering perspective. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Randomize the decay timer of manifestations of the dreaming. Make it so that they can decay anywhere between 1 hour to 24 hours after being killed. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1, with an additional caveat: The sand will not appear in the corpse of a manifestation. The manifestation must be alive (so either in that state on the 1st of Avechary, or wait until it has respawned), and only then will the sand form inside itself (this would allow someone to "pregather" insofar as they could collect the corpse ahead of time and watch for its respawn, but even then they must actually be around when it respawns to gather it). Player Comments: ---on 5/22 @ 20:05 writes: Any of these changes is a good change, support both. Probably any solution 3 or 4 will be better than the way they are farmed at the moment. ---on 5/23 @ 00:24 writes: I don't actually have any problems with the way it functions now, nor do I have any objections to the proposed solutions. Currently, it encourages pre-planning and requires dedication and effort that casual players are unlikely or unable to commit, which is okay, I feel. The proposed solutions make it less predictable and thus open it up to more of the playerbase beyond the handful who are able to invest the time - which is also not a bad thing. ---on 5/23 @ 03:02 writes: I also don't really see the status quo as being a problem, but can get behind solution 1. I think solution 2 doesn't really achieve anything solution 1 isn't already achieving other than to add another spawn before the sands drop. You would really just be shifting the ideal time to farm these a month back. ---on 5/23 @ 10:19 writes: Can support Sol 1. 2 seems fiddly. In addition, why not make extra manifestations in the new dreamrealm? ---on 5/23 @ 21:14 writes: Making more doesn't seem worthwhile-- 16 means 4 organizations can fully empower their Aspects. Make many more and there's no need to compete, might as well just make all essence worth the maximum amount without chasing manifestations down at all. I don't mind there being some competition, but I feel that it should be more of a competition than it currently is. ---on 5/25 @ 20:08 writes: It doesn't make sense to add more in the dream realm, but it might be kind of interesting to have some minor enhanced ability for dreamweavers to find or detect manifestations. Like being able to see them when in dreambody, or detect if there is one alive in an area (but not where specifically it is). Who knows. ---on 5/25 @ 20:09 writes: @Falmiis Solution 2 would make it so that there is always a randomized hunting about portion to gaining the sands, you wouldn't be able to farm them that month ahead and still get the sands directly - you'd just have a jump on knowing when to start looking again. ---on 5/25 @ 23:25 writes: Solution 2 includes solution 1 so there would already be a randomised decay time. I don't really see it add anything meaningful ---on 5/25 @ 23:39 writes: It is meaningful in that it adds an extra step-- you can't -just- collect ahead of time, you have to actually be around / present when it decays (instead of just being around at the start of the month when the sand resets). That is what it adds. I kind of prefer it, as it does still provide some benefit to pre- gathering, but that benefit is only realized if the person remains active with their corpses instead of simply sand-scooping at month change. ---on 5/27 @ 14:51 writes: Xenthos is correct here, it DOES make the dynamic different. The merits of that addition are up for debate, though. ---on 5/31 @ 04:17 writes: Could always just make the Manifestations themselves respawn hourly like everything else, but have the sands randomly spawn on a living Manifestation. Or the whole process could go through an overhaul and make a quest out of empowering the Aspects to make it less of a have to hunt, but need to quest kind of thing. Maybe the quest can only be done on Avechary like now, and the Manifestations or sands are part of it? Just an idea. ---on 6/9 @ 13:04 writes: Support for solution 2 ---on 6/15 @ 01:57 writes: I don't feel particularly strongly about the problem as stated. A number of manifestations spawn in org territories and effectively should not be monopolized by one person, given potential enemy status and expected diligence for the home org. But I would agree that discouraging pre-farming the corpses would be a good change. I'd probably suggest that manifestations don't respawn at all throughout the year if their sand has been turned in ---on 6/15 @ 01:58 writes: (sorry, stupid line separator - continuing on!) ... i.e., they only respawn during Avechary for the new year. Also to make it more competitive and fluid, perhaps consider having manifestations spawn on different months, maybe grouped by Ethereal/Elemental/Astral so it's not entirely random.